shadowhuntersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lights Series/Jonathan Fray
Early Life Born on the 13th of April 2014 to Clary and Jace Fray, he was named Jonathan both after his father and his mother's brother, and Simon after his mother's best friend. Jon had a twin sister, Merry, who was born eight minutes after him. As such, he developed a bit of a complex about protecting her as they grew up in the New York Institute. Shortly before Jon turned two, his soon-to-be friend and ally, Nas Lightwood, was born. When Jon was four, his mother gave birth to another daughter, Nina. After Jon turned six the New York Institute became an official place of refuge for orphaned, abandoned or otherwise ill-treated young Shadowhunters. The first arrivals, in the same year, were the three Blackthorn siblings. Seven-year-old Lucy, five-year-old Cas and two-year-old Rye. During Jon's eighth year, another young Shadowhunter came; seven-year-old Jamie Midwinter. The next two Shadowhunters, a brother and sister pair, arrived when Jon was nine-and-a-half. Topher Penhallow was exactly Jon's age and the two quickly became close friends. Topher's younger sister, Illyria was six at the time. The last new Shadowhunter of the New York Institute came when Jon was twelve. Layla Nightshade was ten years old, and quickly blossomed under the care of Clary and Jace. Some time after Jon and Topher turned thirteen, the two of them made the decision to become parabatai, but waited two years before recieving the Marks on a visit to Idris. When Jon was seventeen, he started dating Nas, who had just turned fifteen. While their parents were a bit unsure about the age gap, Jon and Nas were incredibly close. About six months after Jon's eighteenth birthday, Karen Lewis, a werewolf, started recieving threatening letters, and in a bid to protect her family, moved into the Institute to live with the rest of them. Description Jon has pale skin that burns easily. His hair is dirty-blond and endlessly scruffy. It grows much faster than he would like, and seems incapable of looking neat. His chin is usually covered in stubble, even though he shaves often, and his eyelashes are long and 'girly', according to his sisters. His eyes are bright blue, although they look much darker in the right light. He has a habit of smiling with one side of his mouth before the other. He's very strong from his Shadowhunter training, and looks it, with his broad shoulders and square chin. Personality Playful and teasing, Jon has a sharp wit and an easy sarcasm which he probably gets from his father. He loves anything active, and often struggles to sit still. He thinks fast, but talks slowly, and takes his time processing what other people say, which can make him seem dim-witted or rude when he doesn't reply immediately. It's often joked among his family that Jon has a low pain threshold, because he'll always give some sign when he's hurt. Jon is very protective of the people he is close to, particularly his younger sisters and his girlfriend. He loves deeply, but has been criticising for falling in and out of 'love' in the space of a couple of weeks. Fighting is one of Jon's favourite pastimes, and he's certainly very good at it, although maybe not as good as he'd like to think.